4008
4008 AD is the first year in Otherspace: Millenium that players are introduced in. January 1st: A Versailles Welcome The new crew of the Versailles meets their Captain. 1st: The Almedae Arrive Alien diplomats come to the Versailles. 2nd: Captain's Curiosity Captain Lorenzo Clement meets his new First Officer and enlists her aid in exploring the mystery of the last crew of the Versailles. February News *FEB08-1: UF captain collapses during conference - Earth *FEB08-2: Perez won't seek new term as OAU SecGen - Earth *FEB08-3: Concordance may push Nexus access hike - Earth *FEB08-5: Time capsule discovered below convention center - Mars *FEB08-6: UF captain may die for real this time - Earth *FEB08-7: Captain's mother approves support shutdown - Earth *FEB08-8: Clement support shutdown delayed - Earth April News *APR08-1: Zangali blood heals? - Castor Logs 9th: Showtime: The Deserata Job A few of the Syndicate's agents go 'backstage' in Deserata's warehouse district. 10th: Market Job A firefight erupts in Ritter’s Market 31st: Pedophile Hunting and the Butcher's Revenge Kestrel and Sheppard go off to look for Pavel, but end up running into someone else. May News *MAY08-1: Union Fleet captain remains in mysterious coma - Earth *MAY08-2: Nall diplomat plans visit - Nalhom *MAY08-3: Rare Yaralu sighting near Sivad - Sivad *MAY08-4: Deserata prepares for 4008 Olympics - Deserata *MAY08-5: Finned fanatics form flying fortress - G'ahnlo *MAY08-6: Volauseagh Declares Run for Prime Minister - New Luna *MAY08-7: Versailles Assists In Rescue Of Disabled Ship - Sol Station Logs 20th: Info Gathering Anya teaches Plum about hacking while Pavel watches. 27th: To Market, To Market The group gets the job done, taking out the drug lab. June News *JUN08-1: Cirrus Conglomerate Claims Council Control? - G'ahnlo *JUN08-2: Controversial Commune Breaks Ground - New Luna *JUN08-3: Fuddled Fish Find Freighter Filched - Antimone *JUN08-4: Lizard Liquid Lifter Lifted? - Ydahr *JUN08-5: Star of 'Gracie's Planet' dead at 98 - New Luna Logs 6th: A Shocking Surprise on Sirocco Street Shep, Pavel and Bri are attacked, Dean and Plum come to help and Kestrel shows up to patch them up when it’s all said and done. 18th: Hall, M.D. - Scene 5 Description requested. 30th: Hall, M.D. - Scene 1 Description requested. 30th: Hall, M.D. - Scene 2 Description requested. July News *JUL08-1: Convict wins governing lottery - Antimone *JUL08-2: Tylin: We Must Reach Out - La Terre *JUL08-3: Kanter's Hope Unveiled - La Terre *JUL08-4: New Paris Gun Exhibit Begins - La Terre *JUL08-5: Psigate: Undeath Released On Sale - Sivad *JUL08-6: Viridis Seed Vault Destroyed - New Luna Logs 3rd: Hall, M.D. - Scene 3 Dr. Hall feels up Bri's chest while Evie takes a a pair of girls home with her. 3rd: Tao of Sheppard A veggie war rages in the Bytes and Bullets, and Corey barely gets away with his life. 4th: Hall, M.D. - Scene 4 Dr. Hall has a perplexing encounter with a girl from his dreams. 12th: Shoplifters Will Be Prosecuted An attempted theft at a Ritter's Market booth doesn't go quite as planned. 25th: Interview With A Medium A Kanter's Hope applicant is interviewed by Jessica Tylin. 27th: A Small Girl's Gun A tour is given of the New Paris Gun exhibit at the Mayson Historical Technology Society. 30th: Stalking the Bumbler A Sandwalker is stirring up trouble once again on Demaria, and two unlikely opponents discuss what to do about it. Unknown: Special Delivery A series of logs focusing on Tomin Kora. link title August News *AUG08-1 - Miller Electronics sold to Offplanet Investor Group Logs 1st: High Adventure A simple day at home ends up a bit more interesting than expected. 6th: Chasing Ghosts It turns out that the end of the pursuit is only the beginnings of another. 22nd: The Heart Of A Scoundrel Eylohta introduces Tamila to his favourite hologame; Urf Fighter. 31st: Dilemma The Avalon and Kanter's Hope crews attempt to save Procnyj Station from a threat of incoming asteroids. Category:Chiaroscuro Years